Trying
by Explosionsneeded
Summary: try (tr) v. tried (trd), try·ing, tries: To make an effort to do or accomplish (something); attempt An argument that brings about the idea and understanding of trying.


"I can't believe these grades Hugo! You think these are acceptable?", Hermione yelled from her spot in the living room laying down on the sofa with all her work around her. She was interrupted abruptly when an owl delivered this year's grades.

Hugo who was just passing by to get a drink froze on spot when he saw his mother with the letter in her hand and scowl on her face. Ron who sat in the armchair was watching some muggle TV show since it was a Saturday and there wasn't much of anything else to do. Ron looked over briefly to the situation unfolding and decided it was best not to get involved and went back to watching the TV show. Hermione always handled the children accordingly. He didn't like to get involved because it always ended up with him getting in trouble himself.

"It was a hard semester mum", Hugo said with a sigh. "With Sara breaking up with me and taking the advance classes and not to mention playing quidditch too," He said with a quicken voice when he saw his mum's face unchanged.

"You're smarter than this Hugo, Sara should have no effect on you what so ever and the advance classes are to help you! You're too smart for the other ones. You should be excelling in these classes not failing." She said with a shriek. Ron winced and felt bad for his son but again decided not to get involved.

"I am not failing mum, I am passing."

"Hardly"

"I am not as smart as you think I am! I am average! You want me to be like Rose who is over achieving in everything including breathing." Hugo yelled back.

Ron laughed at the statement as Hermione shot him a nasty glare. Ron then again turned to the TV not wanting to be involved.

"That is not true Hugo I want you to do well in life and being average isn't going to cut it and you're smarter than that. You think the house you live in and the nice things you have are from being average in school? No I had to do well to have the job I have now"

"Mum you were basically handed the job after all you did with the war."

"That is not true!"

"It doesn't matter mum I am not as smart as you and Rose. I am okay with that. I'll be fine."

"No Hugo it's not fine. No more quidditchuntil your grades are raised. I'll talk to Madame Freebee Monday"

"WHAT? NO! MUM YOU CAN'T DO THAT"

Ron knew Hermione has struck a cord. Ron did not agree to this at all, but he knew not to cross her in front of the children. So instead he waited for this fight to end.

"Yes I can and I will. You need to focus on your studies more, than you can rejoin the team"

"This is bloody rubbish and you know it" Hugo said with deathly scowl.

"Language young man! Go to your room and study for the next hour. I am serious about this Hugo. When you go back to school in September I want good grades"

"Whatever" he said walking back upstairs and slammed his door.

Hermione tossed the report card on the tabled and picked her work back up

"Unbelievable" she said under her breath.

"You happy now" Ron said from his spot with his eyes narrowed at his wife. He did not agree with how this had unfolded.

"Happy? Why would I be happy" she said with curiosity in her voice and tossing her work aside again.

"You pissed off the kid and got no where with that conversation. You can't change the grades he's already made and maybe he's right. Not every kid is as smart as you and Rose. He's better at sports." Ron said with conviction.

"I did not go into the conversation to piss him off Ron and you know that. And anyone can be as smart as they want to they just have to work at it. Playing sports is not the answer. It's taking time away from his studies. You should be concerned like I am but I forgot you were never worried about your grades to begin with anyways!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Oh piss off with that, will you? I am concerned, but his grades are average. He isn't failing. He is doing well and sometimes average is just fine. He's above average at quidditch though so he should be able to excel at that he can get signed professionally and do just as well as you do." He yelled back.

"That's a large gamble to take! His studies will always get him a job. Talents don't always" Hermione said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Ron followed and saw Hermione scrambling around taking out pots and pans to get ready to cook. She was upset by the way she was slamming everything around.

"The kid is 15 give him a break. He has time to figure out everything. Let him enjoy school. We didn't have that chance very much."

"No he needs to do well in school. School is not a playground. The summer time is when you have fun, but this summer is looking pretty boring for him" She said as she began to cut onions.

"You are not punishing him anymore over this. I agree that he should have a study hour but he should not be punished for not getting higher grades. That's totally unfair. He didn't fail any classes"

"You do not get voice in this"

"The hell I do! He's my son!"

"You never get involved with the children! You only get involved to cross me like you are now. I am not the bad guy I just want the best for them" She screamed cutting the onions faster.

"I don't get involved because you don't like the way I handle the situations."

"You're damn right I don't Ronald" Hermione yelled.

Ron swallowed hard. His wife just cursed and called him his full name, which meant the fight was worse then he thought.

"You always go easy on them! You must be strict sometimes" She yelled and the knife slipped and she cut her thumb.

"Shite" she mumbled. Putting the cut to her mouth to stop the bleeding.

Ron walked over and tried to pull her thumb from her mouth so he could see it.

"Let me see Hermione" He said as he pulled on her arm.

She held her thumb to her mouth and whimpered him away.

"Stop it" she cried out holding her thumb away. "Go away. Tell Hugo he can do whatever he pleases" She immediately put her thumb back.

"'Mione let me see damn it" He said snatching her hand away finally.

He looked at her thumb that was pouring blood. He quickly pulled out his wand and stopped the bleeding. He lightly held on to her arm and looked at his wife who looked broken.

"I know you want the best for the kids love, but sometimes you have to understand it's not always going to be what you think is best. Stopping Hugo from doing what he loves could create a bigger issue. It's part of the 'Having children' deal", he said with a small laugh and placing a kiss on her healed thumb than on her forehead.

"I know, this sucks. Can you be the tough parent from now on?" She asked turning to face him and holding on to his waist.

"If you promise to relax more. It's why I don't have any grey hair" He said with a laugh. She slapped him hard on the chest. He knew that two mornings ago while they were getting ready for work she found a grey hair and it ruined the rest of her day.

"Not funny" she said with a smirk.

"I know" he said kissing her softly. "I love every inch of you including your grey hairs"

"Oh my god Ron" she said pulling back and walking to the phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he leaned against the island of the kitchen and tossed a piece of the raw onion in his mouth then making a face and spiting it back out.

She rolled her eyes at her husband. "Ordering pizza, after cutting my finger I really don't feel like cooking."

Ron silently made a fist pump of victory at the idea of pizza for dinner and walked back to the living room happily.

After Hermione ordered the food she walked upstairs to her son's room. The room was a bright red with gold sheets. An honour to his house. The room was very clean as he liked to keep it and he sat on his bed with his schoolbooks in his hand. His cat Whiskers sat at the end of his bed sleeping softly. Hermione walked over and sat on the bed petting Whiskers as she looked at her son. He refused to look at her.

She snatched the book out of his and closed it. He rolled his eyes.

"Now what, you don't want me to study" he moaned.

"No, I don't. I am sorry Hugo. I just want the best for you. Try to do better in school, but if you can't I love you all the same. I ordered pizza lets go watch a movie downstairs with your Dad and hopefully he won't eat it all. " She said with a smile.

He smiled and hugged his mum. "I love you mum, I am sorry I cursed at you. I will try to do better in school I promise."

She hugged him back and smiled. "I know you will, and its okay, you just better become a professional quidditch player so your dad and I can retire and live off you"

Hugo laughed. "I'll try"

"That's all that matters to me love."


End file.
